


Goodbye

by kooili



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: Very short one shot I've dusted off the shelves. Angst with a twist - you'll see what I mean :)





	Goodbye

“When will I see you again?”

 Catherine is so nervous, she almost bites her tongue right after saying those words. She had to ask the question even though she was afraid of what the answer might be. The lithe figure in front of her answers quietly.

 “I don’t know.”

 A mildly nauseous feeling churns in her stomach at those three little words.

 “Maybe I can come visit after you’ve settled down…”

 This time the pause is slightly longer.

 “Perhaps.”

 No amount of preparation could have made it easy and try as she may to stop it, tears start to roll silently down her cheeks. She feels herself being pulled into a tight embrace, strong arms supporting her body as sobs begin to wrack through her.

 The cacophony of the people around them is drowned away and, for an instant, the world is right again. Slowly, the noise filters back through her senses as the warmth slips away. The distant voice announcing the imminent departure of a flight grows clearer and nearer as she returns into reality.

 “That’s me, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you when I land. Will you be okay?”

 She isn't sure her voice will work so Catherine just nods silently while wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. The beautiful face in front of her seems almost devoid of emotion and it hurts even though that was one of the things they shared – the ability to be strong in spite of the circumstances. Catherine takes a deep breath and manages to work up a half-smile in an attempt to redeem herself.

 “I just have to get used to not having you around.”

 The woman in front of her leans in and gives her a soft butterfly kiss on the cheek and whispers,

 “You’ll be fine and I know you’ll never be alone.”

 “I love you, baby.”

 “I love you too.”

 She picks up her bag and walks purposefully through the departure gate without turning back. Catherine stands, staring at the receding figure, unable to tear her eyes from looking at the gate even though she’s well and truly gone. She can't stop the tears streaming down her face which only mirrors the deep hole in her chest. She staggers momentarily and steadies herself on a pillar.

  _What sight I must be._

 She is right because a member of airport staff approaches her with a worried smile the moment she straightens herself. What a sight she must be with her puffy eyes and drawn complexion.

 “Are you all right, ma’am?

 Before she could reply, an arm slips around her waist. She doesn't even have to turn to know who it is.

 “She’s fine. I’ll take care of her.”

 As he walks away, Catherine leans into the reassuring embrace for strength and comfort before whispering softly.

 “She’s gone.”

 “It had to happen someday.”

 “Too soon…”

 The arm around her tightens its grip.

 “Lindsey will be all right. She’s a survivor, just like her mother. Just as strong and beautiful as you are, baby.”

 Catherine turns and gazes into those familiar chocolate eyes, that beautiful face with its gapped-tooth smile. Every single detail is absolute perfection. Their lips meet and it’s exactly the same as when they did it the first time all those years ago. She would recognise the touch, the taste and the smell that was Sara Sidle as long as she lived. Her lover, her wife, her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after one of the many goodbyes I had to endure while the missus and I were living on different continents. That's why I'm a firm believer of angst with a happy ending!


End file.
